


Goodbye

by c1nnam0n_r0llz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1nnam0n_r0llz/pseuds/c1nnam0n_r0llz
Relationships: None





	Goodbye

goodbye

it shouldn’t be hard to say

Especially when it’s to someone who doesn’t care about you

thats almost everyone for me

so why don’t I say goodbye

im not scared

im not scared of the void

Of the peacefulness

im not scared of that dance with darkness

that will lead to what I want

im nervous though 

nervous for the path to those doors

the doors to the ball room where I get to dance with that darkness

im nervous because the path there,

leads me to saying goodbye

to a lot of people

but those people don’t care

so maybe

maybe I will say goodbye


End file.
